In related technology, an evaporator of a purifying drinking water machine basically is arranged on inner or exospore of a cooling tank, thus cleaning the cooling tank is inconvenient. Besides, with regard to a detachable cooling tank, the evaporator is also arranged on periphery of a detachable cooling tank basically. In this way, cleaning the cooling tank has become convenient, but the refrigeration effect is not distinct.